1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
In some shock absorbers, a damping force characteristic varies in response to a vibrating state (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H07-019642).
In general, when changing a damping force characteristic in response to a vibrating state, shock absorbers are required to set characteristics, for instance, to change the damping force characteristic more smoothly.